Communication systems utilizing selective call addressing typically employ receivers that have at least one unique selective call address associated therewith. These receivers are commonly referred to as selective call receivers or pagers. Operationally, when the selective call receiver receives and decodes its address, the selective call receiver alerts the user to the presence of incoming information and presents the information to the user. However, increasing traffic demands may cause the amount of message information for selective call receivers assigned to a radio frequency (RF) to exceed the maximum information capacity on that RF channel. Thus, the selective call receivers experience unreasonable delays because the messages queue extends beyond the queue length of the communication system on that R.F. frequency of operation.
Thus, what is needed is a communication system capable of temporarily directing selective call receivers to a second radio frequency to receive its address and message information.